


A secret encounter...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [142]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Father Christmas - Freeform, First Christmas while Sherlock is away, Gen, Secrets, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A few nights before Christmas, Sherlock encounters a strange man....December 19th. Father Christmas / Travelling





	A secret encounter...

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Sherlock was walking in nearly 30 centimetres of snow! I wish I were in London!  He was in pursuit of a war lord that hides himself near the polar circle and he was, to his horror, lost and without a car! How could I be lost! Only one bloody road in the country.

A light suddenly appears after a turn. Once in front of the house he knocks with difficulty. A jovial man opened the door quickly. "Oh! It’s freezing, come inside..."

The house was cozy with a lot of Christmassy things going on. Oh that’s right, it’s few days before Christmas. The second since... that day. The old man gestures towards the fire. “Warm yourself, son…”

When he was finally warmer, the strange man asks “Sherlock, what do you want for Christmas?”

How the hell does he know my name? He didn’t want to reply, but he was unable to stop himself muttering softly, “I want John to be… safe and happy.”

With a smile, his host asked softly, “And for you...”

“This is for me... I couldn't deal if he were not happy…”

“I'll do my best then... For you?” 

“Me? A cup of tea would be nice.”

Laughing, Father Christmas put the kettle on, "And you’re far too thin, son. I'm going to put something in your belly!"

**Author's Note:**

> post-Falls... I know, not in the flat, but Sherlock was thinking about his dear 221b a lot I can guarantee you!
> 
> *
> 
> And as usual... Dont be shy :-) Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far with a comment or a kudos.


End file.
